Illusion
by Bigouille60
Summary: Phoebe Corns mène une vie heureuse et épanouie avec ses parents adoptifs mais tous se bousculent lorsque ces dernier décédent et qu'elle découvre ses parents biologiques Edward et Bella Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Illusion

**Ecrit et inventé par Marine CARTIER**

_Les droits d'auteur ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages cités dans ce texte sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Les lieux et événements sont tirés des livres du même nom : Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation et des films de la SND et de Summit Entertainement._

_L'amour sort du futur avec un bruit de torrent, et il se jette dans le passé pour le laver de toutes les souillures de l'existence._

_André Pieyre de Mandiargues_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Ma vie, bien plus, que je ne saurais le dire n'a été que peine et souffrance. J'apprends à revivre, malgré les blessures internes, qui ne sont pas encore guéri. J'ignore encore si elles guériront un jour.

Je suis Phoebe, Phoebe Corns et je viens d'avoir 16 ans. Je vis dans l'Ohio, à Akron exactement. C'est une très grande ville, la 5ème plus vaste ville des Etats-Unis, il me semble. Nous ne sommes qu'à environ 100 km de la Pennsylvanie.

J'ai les cheveux châtains assez longs et légèrement ondulé, les yeux marron, et la peau couleur ivoire. Je suis toujours habillée chaudement, car à Akron, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud, la température hivernale atteint les – 20°c et en été + 15°c.

J'ai été adoptée à l'âge de 3 semaines, mes parents Carter et Margaret Corns, m'ont trouvé devant la porte de chez eux, un soir. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et quand mon père a ouvert, j'étais dans un berceau magnifique avec une superbe couverture rose clair et dentelée sur le tour. Il y avait juste un mot accompagné :

_« Nous vous laissons notre enfant, car sa vie est en danger avec nous. S'il vous plait, prenez soin de ce bébé comme si c'étais le votre._

_Rappelez lui, que nous l'aimons de tout notre cœur mais que nous n'avions pas le choix. Cette enfant, a une anomalie génétique et doit être suivie par un médecin dès son plus jeune âge pour éviter des complications dans le futur. _

_Ci-joint, la carte de visite d'un médecin très réputé, faîtes lui confiance._

_Merci »_

Ce mot orne les murs de ma chambre, en souvenir de ceux que je n'ai jamais connu. Ma mère ne m'a jamais caché le fait que j'ai été adoptée et je sais en lisant le mot que mes parents biologiques m'aimaient plus que tout au monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1

Bip bip bip, le réveil sonna à 6h00 du matin. Je donnai un coup dessus pour l'éteindre, je me lavé, m'habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat à capuche bleue puis descendis l'escalier et me dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand je vis le calendrier. Il indiquait samedi.

_On est samedi, y a pas cour le samedi, _pensai-je, quand ma mère arriva dans la cuisine à toute vitesse

Dépêche-toi Phoebe, nous allons rater l'avion, mais que fabrique ton père ?

Cette question ne mettait pas destiné, elle repartie à l'étage et je l'entendis hurler « Carter » « Chéri, tu es prêt ? », je la regardé partir l'air consternée.

Je pris un bol dans le placard ainsi que mes céréales et du lait. Je dégustais mon petit déjeuner comme tous les jours vu que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. Une fois terminé, je rangeais et nettoyais mon repas.

_J'ai oublié mes medocs,_ me dis-je, je dois les prendre en mangeant mais je n'y pense jamais, alors j'ouvris le frigo, en sortie la brique d'orange en pris une gorger au goulot avec le cachet. Et hop, ni vu ni connu. Juste à temps pour voir mon père arriver en trombe dans la cuisine et me dire :

Ta mère nous attend dans la voiture, aller viens.

Ce que je fis, je ne discutais jamais les ordres parce que je préférais la paix que la guerre et que, avec mes parents, ils n'y avaient pas souvent matière à discussion. Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je ne manque de rien, ni d'amour ni de vêtement ni de nourriture ni d'argent, ma mère est avocate et mon père paysagiste. Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant à par moi, ma mère ne peut pas en avoir. Elle dit toujours que c'est un ange qui m'a envoyé chez eux, ce soir là.

Je mis, alors, ma polaire couleur moutarde, mon écharpe et mes gants noir, puis monta à l'arrière de la BMW noir. Il y a 1/5 heure de voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport, puis 1h de vol et enfin ¾ d'heure de route (en taxi) jusqu'à l'arrivé, en attendant je mis mon i-pod sur mes oreilles et la musique à peine commencée je m'autorisai une petite sieste.

Une grosse journée m'attendait car, aujourd'hui et tout les 6 mois depuis mon 3ème anniversaire, je me rendais à l'hôpital de Forks, une minuscule ville dans l'état de Washington, pour soigner cette anomalie génétique. Mon médecin, le Dr Cullen est grand, blond et beau à mourir. Avec quelques années de plus j'aurai surement tenté ma chance…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je me rende à cet hôpital tous les 6 mois, pour suivre un tas d'examen et avoir ce médicament miracle. Il m'arrive de me demander, pourquoi tout ceci arrive ? J'ignore pour quelle raison mes parents biologiques ont choisi un médecin si loin de chez moi et pourquoi mes parents adoptifs suivent-ils les ordres d'un bout de papier soit disant écrit par mes géniteurs mais en faite, nous en sommes même pas sur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 2

Nous arrivâmes à Forks vers 10h, il pleuvait des cordes. Les gens d'ici, sont habitués à se temps ils ne savent même pas de quelle couleur est le soleil, ils sont tous pâles et ils ont l'air malades exceptés une petite réserve indienne situé à la sortie de Forks, les indiens ont la peau tannée c'est bien connu. Cette réserve s'appelle « La push », nous y allons de temps en temps avec mes parents pour voir l'océan, il n'y a pas la mer en Ohio. Je me souviens qu'une fois, nous étions sur la plage de « La Push » lorsqu'un groupe de 5 ou 6 hommes étaient passés assez proche de nous, en rigolant et aussi proche que des frères, ils étaient assez grand et musclé avec les cheveux courts, ce n'était pas des Indiens comme on voit à la télé avec les cheveux longs des plumes sur la tête et un cache peau pour leur intimité, non là c'était des indiens américanisés comme on dit. Bien qu'ils étaient tous très mignon et très séduisant, j'avoue que leurs présence me donnait la chair de poule, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Forks, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année me dévisageais d'une façon très intense, il se leva et s'approcha de moi et mes parents.

Excusez moi, mademoiselle, mais vous ressemblez comme 2 gouttes d'eaux à ma fille, elle s'appelle Bella, enfin Isabella Cullen, vous la connaissez ?

Je secouais la tête pour dire non, je n'avais pas envi de lui parler je ne le connaissais pas. Je n'aime pas parler au étranger. Il me fit un sourire et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Juste à ce moment l'infirmière m'appela.

Phoebe Corns en salle n° 2, le docteur Cullen va arriver.

Mes parents et moi nous installâmes sur les chaises autour du bureau afin d'attendre le médecin. Le monsieur de la salle d'attente avait dit que sa fille s'appelait Isabella Cullen ! Cullen, comme le médecin elle devait être de la famille du docteur, c'est peut être sa femme… Je vérifierais s'il porte une alliance. Le vieux a dit aussi que cette Bella me ressemblais beaucoup, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit sa.

Près d'1/4 d'heure s'écoulèrent avant que le docteur Cullen ne décide à venir dans son bureau. Une fois arrivait, il me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et ajouta de sa douce voix :

Bonjour Phoebe !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3

Le docteur Cullen me laissait toujours sans voix, il était si beau, sa peau paraissait lisse et dur à la fois, il était pâle comme s'il manquait de vitamines, _il doit être malade, le cancer surement,_ pensai-je

Bonjour docteur, dis-je toute triste en pensant qu'il était malade et qu'il n'exercerait bientôt plus.

Il continua de me sourire, il souriait toujours à ses patients. C'est un geste chaleureux et sa met en confiance, on doit enseigner sa en fac de médecine.

Alors, comment vas-tu Phoebe ? me demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ecoutez, sa va plutôt bien, en effet à se propos j'aurai une question à vous …

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que mes parents me coupèrent la parole afin de poser LEURS questions au docteur. Ils faisaient sa constamment, mais je ne relevé pas, mes parents s'inquiétaient énormément pour moi.

Docteur, commença mon père, nous remarquons que Phoebe se sent de mieux en mieux et nous ne pensons pas que la drogué est une bonne idée.

J'oubliai mes parents sont écolo, ils sont sure qu'a l'hôpital on nous donne de la cocaïne en cachet, j'ai beau leur dire que si c'était le cas y aurait énormément d'overdoses sur terre, je fini par me faire assommer par des explications et des exemples sans fondements.

Voyons monsieur Corns, Phoebe n'est pas drogué, c'est une jeune fille en pleine forme avec un petit défaut génétique et elle prend ses médicaments pour ne pas que se défaut grandisse et lui gâche l'existence

Le docteur se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

Phoebe, peux tu t'allonger sur la table que je t'occulte ?

Bien sur, dis je avec une nonchalance évidente

Je senti la fraicheur du stéthoscope sur ma poitrine et mon dos, puis ce fut au tour du tensiomètre sur mon bras, et enfin quelques test de réflexes. L'examen s'arrêta là, le médecin retourna son bureau et dit :

C'est parfait tout sa, Phoebe tu devras continuer tes médicaments encore un peu cependant, quel âge as-tu ? demanda t-il, le nez penché sur l'ordonnance qu'il remplissait

J'ai 16 ans, dis-je vainement

Très bien, alors nous nous reverrons en Août !

Oui, bien sur, je fêterai mes 17 ans avec vous !

Je le vis tressaillais, ce chiffre avait l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise. Je rectifiai de suite :

Ou peut être pas.

Il me sourit et nous dirigeâmes tous vers la sortie.

Au revoir docteur, dis-je en lui tendant la main

Au revoir Phoebe, dit-il après un temps d'hésitation

Il serra ma main et je senti sa peau gelée, je retirai ma main immédiatement, la surprise se lisait sur mon visage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 4

A la sortie de l'hôpital, nous attendions le taxi qui devait nous ramener jusqu'à l'aéroport. Celui-ci arriva 1h30 après l'heure prévue. Une fois installer en voiture, mon père à l'avant et ma mère et moi à l'arrière. Le chauffeur démarra et dit :

Excusez le retard, m'sieur dame …

Visiblement, il avait profité de son temps libre dans un bar. La circulation était fluide malheureusement, se qui permit à notre conducteur ivre d'aller plus vite que la vitesse autorisée.

En arrivant sur la nationale, je constatais avec effroi que l'alcoolique au volant commencé à s'endormir, il piqué du nez comme on dit. Je me mis à hurler de peur quand je vis la lissière de sécurité se rapprocher du taxi.

Attention ………… m'écriai-je trop tard cependant, le taxi fini sa course folle écrasé contre un arbre.

En me réveillant, j'étais sur l'herbe fraîche, j'ignorai comment j'avais été éjecté de la voiture au moment de l'accident. Mon bras gauche me lançait et une douleur atroce me transperça lorsque je voulu m'appuyer dessus pour me relever. J'étais persuadé qu'il était cassé. Je réussi enfin à me relever pour voir où était mes parents et le chauffeur, voyant le taxi en feu je tombai dans les pommes.

Je sentais que l'on manipulait mon corps, qu'on déchirer mes vêtements, … Je réussi à ouvrir légèrement les yeux, et vis le docteur Cullen.

Docteur, on a oublié l'ordonnance, dis-je d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Ce n'est rien Phoebe, rendors toi.

Je m'exécutais immédiatement, je n'avais jamais été si fatigué.

Dans mon sommeil, je ne cessai pas de tousser, quelque chose m'empêchai de respirer normalement.

A mon réveil, je constatai que j'étais dans une pièce toute blanche, je devais être dans une chambre d'hôpital mais je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avoue que mon cerveau était embrouillé. Mon bras gauche était lourd et douloureux. Je vu qu'il était plâtré. Je reconnu ce qui me faisait tousser durant mon sommeil, j'avais des cordons dans le nez pour m'aidait à respirer. Lorsque je voulu le retiré, une main froide et ferme s'y opposa, je tournai la tête brusquement pour reconnaître ses individus, il y avait 4 femmes et 4 hommes dont le docteur Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 5

Un homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre me tenait le bras droit, il avait de magnifiques yeux couleur or, il devait avoir 18 ans peut être moins, j'étais absorbée par son visage si magnifique si parfais que sa peau gelée sur mon bras ne me dérangeais plus du tout. J'avais plongée, littéralement parlant, dans son regard. Ses yeux parlaient, il me semble qu'ils traduisaient de la peur. De la peur ? Mais de qui avait-il peur ? De moi ? Mais il ne me connaît même pas.

Je retirais mon bras de sa poigne, pour regarder ces gens que je ne connaissais pas. Je supposais qu'ils étaient tous en couple car ils se tenaient tous par 2. Tous avaient environ le même âge, sauf le docteur Cullen et une femme blonde que le docteur tenait par la taille, ils y avaient une jeune femme qui me ressemblait accompagnée de cet homme qui me tenait le bras, une autre fille brune, petite, avec des cheveux hirsutes accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux frisé il semblait doux et timide, et la troisième était blonde et très belle accompagné d'un homme brun, grand et visiblement très costaud.

Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sont mes parents ? Demandais-je, ma voix était faible et tiraillée par les tuyaux d'oxygène

Phoebe, doucement, tu es faible, de quoi de souviens tu ? me dit le docteur en se rapprochant de moi

Et bien, nous somme partie de l'hôpital avec mes parents, le chauffeur du taxi était en retard, et quand il est arrivé il était … ivre, je crois, puis je me suis réveillée ici

Phoebe, tu as eu un accident de voiture, me dit l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés sa voix était comme une chanson douce

Quoi ????????? commençais-je à paniquer

Une bouffée de tranquillité s'empara de moi et la panique de l'instant s'envola d'un coup.

Ou sont mes parents ? formulais-je

Le docteur Cullen s'approcha du lit et dit de sa voix douce et calme :

Phoebe, je suis désolée, mais tes parents ne sens sont pas sorties, ils sont décédés, Phoebe, nous sommes navré …

Seigneur, que venait-il de dire ? Mes parents étaient … ? Oh mon dieu, je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux, la tristesse, le désarroi, la peur, la panique, … tout c'est sentiment mélangés me mirent dans une rage inexplicable.

Sortez, sortez,, sortez, … hurlais je après mes visiteurs inconnu consciente que mon monde venait de s'écrouler, je sombrais dans ma peine et mes larmes


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6

Les jours passèrent, je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais quasiment plus, j'existais plus, j'étais le fantôme de moi-même. J'étais encore à l'hôpital et je me demandais où j'irai en sortant, mes parents n'étant plus là pour s'occuper de moi, et n'ayant aucune famille, je deviendrais SDF ou alors je finirais en foyer de jeunes, cet avenir ne me convenait pas mais est ce que j'avais le choix ?

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte de chambre. Une visite, j'avais pourtant précisais aux infirmières que je ne voulais voir personnes.

Entrez, dis-je absolument pas contente qu'on n'exécutait pas mes ordres

Une jeune femme entra, et je reconnu qu'elle faisait partie de l'étrange bande du docteur Cullen qui m'avait rendu visite quelques jours plus tôt.

Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présentée l'autre jour, excuse moi, je suis Bella Cullen, tu es Phoebe ?

Euh … oui, répondis je nerveusement

Comment vas-tu ?

Je … je vais bien, merci, tu t'appelles Isabella c'est sa ?

Elle était si belle et si jeune, elle avait les yeux noires tout cernés alors que j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient pareils à 2 pépites d'or la fois d'avant, j'ai dû faire erreur.

Oui, oui, je m'appelle Isabella mais juste Bella sa me suffit.

Ah d'accord car l'autre jour à l'hôpital, c'est un peu flou encore, mais un homme est venu me voir en salle d'attente pour me dire que je ressemblais à sa fille Isabella Cullen. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Elle me regardait étrangement, et ne répondit pas. Peut être que ce n'était pas elle mais le fait que je lui ressemblais physiquement m'avait interloquée et je voulais en savoir plus sur elle et toute la bande Cullen.

Phoebe, je dois te laisser, faut que j'aille cha… manger, précisa-t-elle en bredouillant

A cette heure là ?! Mais il est 15h c'est un peu tôt

Euh … tu as raison, mais je … j'ai un rendez vous, un truc que je ne peux pas manquer

Ok, alors à bien …

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'était déjà volatilisait, mais bon je suis de nature très curieuse je ferais ma petite enquête plus tard.

Le temps de la présence de Bella m'avait suffit à oublier mon désespoir et ma peine, c'est parole était si douce et sa voix réconfortante que j'avais, le temps de sa présence, pensaient mes blessures.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 7

Quelques temps après, j'eus enfin le droit de sortir de ma chambre, uniquement pour faire un tour dans l'hôpital ou le jardin mais c'est tout. J'ignorai pour quelle raison je devais rester ici telle une prisonnière. Je n'avais qu'un bras de cassé rien d'alarment. En même temps, je ne me plaignais pas car à ma sortie définitive, je n'aurais aucun toit.

Le docteur Cullen me rendait visite tout les jours se que j'appréciai, notamment je n'avais plus aucune nouvelles de son étrange bande ni même de Bella à plus grand désarroi.

Le dimanche suivant, un soleil éclatant, perçait ma fenêtre. Je décidais, donc, de sortir faire une promenade dans le jardin de l'hôpital. J'adorais le soleil, surtout que je ne le voyais pas souvent à Akron, cela faisait presque 2 semaines que j'étais à Forks et je voyais, pour la première fois, le soleil.

Quand je sortis de ma chambre, je remarquais avec stupeur la bande du docteur Cullen, dans la salle d'attente. Je décidais de me faire discrète pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Mauvaise idée, j'avais à peine bougé d'un centimètre, qu'ils me toisaient tous du regard, on aurait dis un mauvais film d'horreur. Je me figeai nette, et décida de leurs dire bonjour afin de prouver ma politesse. Je n'avais rien contre eux, je ne les connaissais pas mais ils paraissaient si étranges.

Docteur, Bella et … tout le monde, dis je en m'approchant

Je t'en prie, Phoebe, appelle moi Carlisle, je te présente ma femme Esmé et ma famille, me dis le médecin en me désignant tout le monde de la main

Je suis Emmet, je suis avec Rosalie, dit-il en la serrant par la taille

Moi c'est Alice, et voici Jasper

Bella est ma femme, je suis Edward

J'ai hochais la tête, c'est prénom n'était pas courant à notre époque, leurs propriétaires devaient avoir 150 ans mais la famille Cullen semblait plutôt bien conservée. Enfin, peut importe.

Où allé-tu ? me demanda Carlisle

J'allais me promener dans le jardin pour profitais de cette magnifique journée, voulez vous vous joindre à moi ? dis je en pure politesse car j'avais vraiment pas envi qu'ils viennent

Non, non, on va rester ici, dis Edward

Je le regardai étrangement, pourquoi parlait-il au nom de tous. Il me sourit comme si mon regard avait trahi mes pensées.

Phoebe, tu pourras bientôt sortir définitivement de l'hôpital, demain surement, me dit Carlisle comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle

Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je. Mais ou est ce que je vais aller ?

Tu n'as pas de famille ? me demanda Alice

J'ai une tante qui vit au Mexique et l'autre au Canada, on peut difficilement faire plus éloigner et comme je ne les ai jamais vu, je n'avais guère envie de vivre avec elle, autant dire que l'orphelinat me guettait.

Non, je n'ai personne, dis-je penaude

Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir le temps que tu retrouve un foyer Phoebe, me dit Bella

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard accusateur et qui disait « t'es folles », cependant personne ne dit quoi que se soit.

C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger

Allons, tu ne dérange pas, nous t'accueillons avec plaisir, me dis Esmé

Merci, à demain alors, dis je en souriant

Sur ce, je sortie prendre un bol d'air en profitant du soleil radieux.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8

Le lundi matin, comme prévu, Alice vint me prendre à l'hôpital pour m'emmener chez eux. Etant, légèrement timide je ne desserrai pas les dents du voyage. La route en compagnie d'Alice se révélait positive car elle ne me posait pas 60 000 questions, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup. J'étais plutôt du style, à me refermer sur moi-même plutôt qu'à parler pendant des heures sans raison précise.

La route principale pour se rendre chez les Cullen, se transformait en un chemin étroit et sinueux à travers la forêt de Forks. Au bout de 10 minutes je découvrais la magnifique maison ou plutôt villa, vu l'espace généreux qu'elle arborait. Alice se gara devant une porte de garage puis descendit, je la suivais, elle ouvrit le coffre afin de m'aider à prendre mes valises, je n'avais que 2 sacs, un ami de la famille m'avait fait parvenir mes affaires pendant mon hospitalisation.

En entrant dans la villa, je fus abasourdi par tant d'espace et de clarté. La maison était grande et magique, elle était parfaite. Tout les Cullen étaient dans le hall d'entrée à m'attendre, je ne les avais même pas vus. Bella fût la première à réagir, elle me prit dans ses bras à ma plus grande surprise.

Phoebe, nous sommes si heureux de t'accueillir, me dit Bella en me serrant dans ses bras comme si je faisais partie de la famille

Euh, ouais, balbutiais-je en ne sachant quoi dire

Edward dû voire que ses embrassades me mettait mal allaise car il tira Bella par le bras jusqu'à se qu'elle me lâche.

Excuse là, ce n'est pas son style d'habitude, me dit Emmet

Je commençais à regretter ma décision de venir vivre ici, j'étais tombée chez les dingues.

Suis-moi, je te montre ta chambre, dit Alice heureuse de faire partie des fous apparemment.

Ma nouvelle chambre était située à l'étage, c'était la première pièce a droite de l'escalier. Elle était grande et spacieuse, avec une fenêtre juste face à la porte qui donnait sur la fôret. Il y avait un lit de deux personnes couleur bois, un bureau et une petite armoire de la même couleur. Les draps du lit étaient rose clair et dentelée sur le tour, je tressaillais en remarquant que ces draps étaient la copie exacte de la couverture dans laquelle mes parents adoptifs m'avaient trouvés.

Voici ta chambre, tu peux ranger tes affaires ici mais il y à une penderie juste face à ta chambre avec des vêtements que nous avons acheté rien que pour toi, je te laisse n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un truc, dit Alice

Euh, … c'est gentil,… merci

Y à pas de quoi, c'est normal, dit-elle en partant

Normal ? En quoi c'est normal, d'accueillir une inconnue chez soi, de lui offrir une magnifique chambre avec des meubles et une penderie pleine à craquer.

Je comprenais rien du tout, est ce que c'est gens agissaient de la sorte avec tous les patients du docteur ? C'est une assurance post hospitalisation peut être ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9

Une fois, mes affaires débarrassée je redescendis en bas pour retrouver les autres. Edward et Bella étaient seuls, lorsque je descendis leur amour s'exposait librement dans le salon, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. En descendant, je toussai pour signaler ma présence, ils se stoppèrent nette.

Je t'ai inscrit au lycée, tu es en seconde c'est exacte ? me demanda Edward, l'air embarrassé par ce qui venait de se produire

Oui, oui, c'est exact, quand reprendrais-je les cours ?

Demain, demain matin, je t'y conduirais car avec ton plâtre la conduite va être dur, plaisanta t-il

Bien sur, vous aller au lycée de Forks vous aussi ?

Euh … oui, as-tu une voiture ?

Non je n'en ai pas, je viens d'avoir mon permis et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter une voiture, dis-je les larmes aux yeux

D'accord, nous te conduirons ou tu veux le temps que tout se mettent en place

C'est vraiment très gentil

Je m'installai sur le canapé. Edward et Bella restèrent debout comme s'ils n'avaient aucune circulation sanguine et que le fait de rester longtemps debout ne leur donner pas d'atroce fourmi dans les pieds.

Ou sont les autres ? demandais-je

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, une jeune fille d'environ mon âge mais beaucoup plus belle, les cheveux cuivres comme Edward et les yeux marrons, se jeta au coup de Bella et un homme à la peau tannée et aux cheveux bruns entra.

Papa, maman, j'ai une grande nouvelle, Jake et moi allons nous marié, se réjouit elle

Quant à moi, j'étais outrée, cette fille avait appelé Edward et Bella, papa et maman, c'été impossible eux si jeunes avoir un enfant si … parfait. Edward et Bella n'avaient pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année et avoir une fille de 16-17 ans était impossible. Et cette dernière désirait se marié, je tombais de très haut, les habitants de Forks non pas les mêmes habitudes qu'à Akron visiblement.

Edward lui fit un signe de la tête afin de lui signalait ma présence, elle se retourna pour me saluer.

Salut, je suis Renesmée mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie, voici mon petit ami Jacob, tu es Phoebe ? me dit-elle avec un sourire ravageur en me tentant la main

Euh … oui, hésitais-je un instant

Je lui serrais la main par politesse, dès que nous avions établi ce contact je sentis un violent coup de foudre nous traversait le bras à toute les deux qui me propulsa contre le mur du salon. Je retombais par terre comme un vieux sac. En moi-même plusieurs questions restaient sans réponses. Que venait-il de ce passée ? Qui était cette Nessie ? Les Cullen me cachaient quelques choses, j'en était persuader, et je ne tarderais pas à découvrir ce que c'est.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10

Ma tête ainsi que mon corps avait été projeté si violement que j'avais eu l'impression que tout mes os s'étaient brisés les uns après les autres. Lorsque je senti mon corps retombait par terre, je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux pour me rendre compte des dégâts causés sur mon corps et sur la maison des Cullen.

J'ouvrais les yeux et aperçu Edward près de moi.

Comment te sens – tu ? me demanda t-il inquiet

Sa va, dis- je en me relevant et en prenant appuie sur mes deux bras.

En effet, mon plâtre assez cédé lors du choc contre le mur de la salle à manger, il était à mes pieds en miette. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, ni à mon bras cassé et plâtré depuis 15 jours seulement, ni ailleurs, aucune contusion dû au choc, rien ! Une fois debout, j'aperçu cette fameuse Nessie qui avait été victime du même accident que moi, car elle venait de se relever du sol et son corps avait laissé une emprunte géante dans le mur.

Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? m'agressa Jacob en soutenant sa fiancée par le bras, je reconnu Bella qui le retenait. Visiblement, il voulait me massacrer.

Mais rien, j'ai rien fait du tout, c'est elle qui …, voyant le visage de Jacob, je me retins d'en dire d'avantage

La porte s'ouvrit alors violement et laissait apparaitre les Cullen manquant. Alice se précipita vers Edward.

Edward, dès que j'ai su nous sommes revenu, c'est deux là ne doivent pas se toucher c'est trop dangereux, elles ne contrôlent pas, dit-elle alarmer

Bien, en sais-tu d'avantage ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Je ne comprenais rien mais alors rien du tout, à part que j'étais en danger ici, ces gens était fou. Je songeai, donc, à faire la chose la plus raisonnable du moment, m'enfuir !

NON !!! s'écria Edward

En me tournant vers Nessie, je vis Jacob trembler de tous ces membres. Je le regarder curieusement et horrifié à la fois. C'est alors que Jacob se changea en une espèce de chien géant, un loup plus exactement aux babine retroussées près à attaquer. Et c'est après moi qu'il en avait. Tout les Cullen s'étaient mis devant moi pour me protéger avec un grondement animal. J'étais apeuré. Quant à Nessie elle hurlait après son compagnon pour qu'il se calme mais sa ne fonctionnait pas, il était très fâché.

J'ai donc réfléchi et agi au quart de tour, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je me suis sauvée dans la forêt le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Phoebe, non ! cria Edward

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je courrai sans me retourner la peur aux trousses …


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 11

Je courrai depuis des heures je crois, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. J'avais tellement peur que je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir pour peu que cette bête immonde ne me pourchasse.

Je devais m'être perdu car je me retrouvai au fin fond de la forêt recouverte d'arbres devant, sur les côtés et derrière moi. La nuit commençait à tomber, je décidai d'arrêter ma course folle et de m'assoir par terre.

J'essayai de me calmer et de faire le point sur les évènements dont j'avais été témoin depuis l'accident de voiture. L'arrivée des Cullen dans ma vie avait vraisemblablement modifié la tranquillité de celle-ci. Bref, _Phoebe calme toi_, me répétai-je à longueur de temps. Etant dans la forêt en pleine nuit sa n'arranger pas les choses.

Je pensai à mes parents, à leur vie, leur rencontre, leur amour, … Ceci me remontais un peu le moral, mais pas très longtemps quand je pensais qu'à leur enterrement, je n'étais pas là, j'étais à l'hôpital pendant les funérailles ainsi je voulais absolument y aller, lorsque j'aurai de quoi m'offrir un billet d'avion, histoire de leur faire un adieu digne de ce nom et un hommage. Mes parents m'avaient tous laissées en héritage, la maison, les meubles, tout, mais n'étant pas majeure je n'ai aucun droit sur mon héritage jusqu'à mes 18 ans où je pourrai décidai de vendre, louer ou vivre dans ma maison.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention et me sortirent de mes pensées, je me levais d'un bond du sol prête à m'enfuir s'il s'agissait d'une bête, comme chez les Cullen. La chose sortit du buisson et à ma grande surprise se n'étais pas un chien géant qui voulais ma peau, c'était tout simplement Edward.

Edward, mais que fais tu ici ? demandais-je

Eh bien, je te cherchais, on s'inquiète tous là bas, dit-il en désignant la maison du doigt

Ah bon ?! Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Je … je … c'est une longue histoire, viens on rentre, me dit-il en me tirant par un bras

Non, non

Je me débattais tant bien que mal, il avait une poigne de tous les diables. Une fois dégagée, je me rassis par terre, les larmes aux yeux, Edward s'assis près de moi.

Très bien si tu ne veux pas rentrer, alors je reste là avec toi,

T'es pas obligé, dis-je en sanglotant

J'avais tournée la tête pour ne pas qu'Edward me voie pleuré, en moi-même j'étais très contente de ne pas restée seule dans la forêt noire. Il tourna ma tête d'un geste très élégant et déterminé, mes larmes ne se retenaient plus, elles coulaient à flots. Il me regardait telle un animal meurtri, je souri intérieurement à cette idée. Il essuya une de mes larmes avec ses doigts gelés et me serra contre lui. Je me lâchais complètement, tous mes sentiments sortirent, la peur, la tristesse.

Chuttttttttt, me dit-il

Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques heures.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12

Je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward. Il était si gentil et si mignon, mais il est avec Bella, _je t'en prie Phoebe tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de lui, par pitié, il est si … parfait_, me résonnais-je.

Je levais la tête de son épaule, afin de le regarder et de lui demandais des comptes sur les évènements qui m'avaient conduit dans cette forêt la nuit.

Edward ?

Oui ?

Qu'est ce que … enfin que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? tentais-je, le visage d'Edward était indescriptible comme s'il savait par avance tous se que je m'apprêtais à dire.

Euh … Jacob est très susceptible, me dit-il comme si j'allais me contenter de cette réponse.

Sérieusement, Edward, comment se « truc géant » est arrivé dans le salon ?

Jacob est un modificateur, me dit-il d'une traite

Un quoi ?

Un modificateur,

Oui, oui, j'ai entendu, mais qu'est que c'est ? dis-je agacée d'être prise pour une idiote

Jacob à la capacité de se transformer en loup, dit-il

Il pesait ses mots, il ne tenait pas à me faire peur, ou à m'effrayer plus que je l'étais déjà. Quant à moi, j'essayais d'assimiler et d'avaler se que je venais d'entendre.

Pourquoi ? demandais-je, ma question le surpris

Je te demande pardon ?

Pourquoi se transforme t-il en monstre ?

Il n'a pas le choix, c'est dans ses gênes,

Il est malade ?

Non, non pas du tout, sa fait parti de lui, c'est quelques choses qu'il ne peut pas changer, il vit avec sa

Et Nessie, le sait ?

Bien sur,

Elle l'accepte ?

Elle n'a pas le choix, Phoebe

Pourquoi tu dis sa, elle aussi c'est un loup ?

Non, mais c'est compliquée, …, comme tu as l'air d'aller mieux, nous allons peut être rentrée ?!

C'étais une question sans l'être vraiment, je fis oui de la tête, me releva de par terre et frotta le derrière de mon pantalon. Nous partîmes tout droit, je suivais Edward comme un petit chien, vu que je n'y voyais rien dans cette sombre forêt. Lui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait, la vue rétrécit par le noir n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il avait des yeux de chat. Si Jacob pouvait devenir un chien à volonté, peut être qu'Edward avait la capacité de devenir un véritable félin … allé savoir.

Au faite, Edward, tu ne ma pas expliquer se qui s'est produit avec Nessie ?

Il se figea comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 13

Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux, il se tenait à 3 ou 4 mètre de moi.

C'est une histoire compliquée,

Je veux savoir, sa à un rapport avec moi ?

Oui

C'est grave ?

Oui

Merde, dis-je surprise. Grave comment ?

On devrait rentrer et, ne dit pas de juron s'il te plaît, dit-il en repartant

Edward, je veux savoir se qui se passe ! m'emportais-je

On n'est plus très loin de la maison, je t'expliquerai en arrivant, c'est promis,

J'obtempérai, je n'avais pas le choix, je me dépêchai de rentrer, je me posai trop de questions. C'été grave, j'allais peut être mourir ou pire devenir comme Jacob ou bien devoir tuer des gens genre Nessie, vu que c'étais elle et moi qui étions concernée par ce … ce … ce problème. Le jour commençait à se levait, il n'y avait pas de soleil comme toujours ici.

Nous regagnions la maison environ 30 minutes après, j'en avais plein le dos je n'avais pas dormi depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, et avec les évènements de la veille même si je voulais, je n'aurai pas pu dormir. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la villa, une odeur d'œuf brouillé et de bacon m'assaillirent, je me dirigeai tel un zombie vers la pièce d'où émanait cette odeur. Cela venait de la cuisine, Bella était au fourneau, elle préparait le petit déjeuner visiblement.

Salut Bella, tu prépares le petit déjeuner ? dis-je en m'approchant de la cuisinière afin de voir se qu'elle y préparait, je reconnus des pancakes, mon estomac se tordit et gronda de faim

Oui, tu as faim ?

Bien sur, je meurs de faim,

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi faim même si l'odeur ne me mettait pas trop l'eau à la bouche, je devais me nourrir, mon estomac l'exigeait. Je m'installais au bar de la cuisine, afin de manger un peu dès que ce serait prêt.

Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire ? demandais-je à l'intention d'Edward

Tu n'abandonne jamais, une vrai tête de mule comme ta … euh … Bella,

On a fait un marcher, si je rentrais tu me disais la vérité, j'ai rempli ma par du marché à toi, maintenant,

Il vint s'assoir près de moi, Bella me déposa une assiette avec des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon et aussi un verre de lait. Elle se plaça prés d'Edward et lui passa un bras autour du cou.

Phoebe, ce que nous allons te dire, va te surprendre et te déstabilisé je pense

C'est si grave que sa ?! je commençai à paniquer

Bella et moi sommes … tes parents

Quoi ?! je sentis la colère me montée, mais ce n'est pas possible, je … vous êtes trop jeune et … non … impossible

Phoebe, nous sommes désolée, me dis Bella

Désolée ! Vous êtes désolée, mais pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, sa se peut pas, vous avez quel âge ? 18 ans à peine, c'est impossible, à moins de m'avoir faite vers 2 ou 3 ans et puis regardez vous, vous sortez d'un magasine de mode, pas moi. On ne se ressemble pas …

Tu ressemble à Bella, dis Edward

Tu trouve que je lui ressemble, tu délire, j'hurlais presque, je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour essayer de me calmer, et pour Nessie ?

Nessie est ta sœur, dit Bella

Ma sœur ?!

Oui, c'est ta jumelle

Ok, excusez moi mais faut que je sorte que je prenne l'air … histoire de digérer tout sa, je sortis en parlant

Ce n'était pas le même sentiment qu'hier soir, je n'avais pas peur, j'essayais de ranger les informations, de comprendre.

J'avais été adoptée, mes parents adoptifs venaient de décédés, Jacob était un loup garou, Edward et Bella étaient mes parents biologiques et Nessie ma sœur jumelle. Se qui fait des autres Cullen, des membres de ma famille.

Je marchais calmement dans la forêt, j'essayais en vain de comprendre. J'entendis un bruit, une lutte on aurait dis. Je prêtais l'oreille et avançais vers le bruit. Je poussai les arbres et les buissons, puis reconnu Emmet et Jasper. Le soulagement, j'avais eu peur. Je m'approchais d'eux mais je n'avais pas vu, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, des animaux morts ce tenaient près d'eux, Jasper en tenait un à la gorge tandis qu'Emmet me fixait. J'été paralysée, ils venaient de tuer ses animaux, ils n'y à pas de viandes à la maison !

Je reculais en même temps qu'Emmet avançait, j'allais de plus en plus vite et je ne vis pas où je m'étais les pieds car je me retrouvais par terre, je tournai la tête pour voir se qui m'avait fait tomber, il s'agissait d'un cadavre de biche, Emmet et Jasper se stoppèrent devant moi, je crois que du sang leurs couler des lèvres. Je levais les bras en l'air pour me protéger, étant sur qu'après avoir tué ses animaux sa serait mon tour. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, Emmet et Jasper ne bouger plus, ils regardaient le vide, ils étaient gelée apparemment, j'en profitais pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour rentrer à la maison.


End file.
